Perfectly Matched
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots and fluff {Soul Eater males x Reader} ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Klutz- Soul Eater Evans

You stumbled your way through the halls of the DWMA, in a desperate attempt to get to the Crescent Moon class on time you were running a bit late, and the fact that you kept tripping over all the stuff you kept dropping didn't help one bit. The final bell to begin class rang as you entered the room, barely making it

"Miss {name}, cutting it a bit close aren't we"

"S-Sorry Professor Stein, I've had a pretty rough morning"

Stein chuckled before replying, "Go on and take a seat." You nodded and carefully as possible, with all the stuff you were carrying, made your way up to the steps and took your normal spot by Soul and Maka. Just as you got situated, Maka tapped on your shoulder.

"What?" You whispered, trying not to disrupt class. "Where were you this morning?" She asked in an equally hushed tone. "I… I'll explain later." You sighed and turned your attention back to the lesson. She nodded and began to take notes. You couldn't help but notice the boy who sat next to you staring. The feeling of his vivid red eyes burning into the side of your head. It was like he was observing you, trying to figure out or understand something.

Shrugging the awkward aura off, you focused on the lesson again until the lunch bell rang. Everyone filed out of the room, well, except for you. You usually waited for everyone to leave, due to you being a major klutz, you knew that you would somehow trip and get trampled by the wave of weapons and meisters. Only this time Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid were staying back too. You turned to them seeing the whispering that took place between Maka, Patty and Liz. You tilted your head in confusion before asking, "Uh… Whatcha guys going?"

They all looked at you and Liz smirked. This made you very uncomfortable, whenever she smirks, it means she planned something. Unfortunately for you, you told her and Maka about your crush on Soul a few days before. She must've told Kid and Patty about it because they normally don't whisper behind your back. "Just talking about what we're having for lunch that's all." She smiled innocently. You rolled your eyes 'yeah right'.

You began carefully walking down the steps that you absolutely dreaded. At least once a day you had tripped over them. Soul was standing at the bottom, waiting for the group to come down. "c'mon guys. I'm starving!" He complained. You giggled and began walking a little faster.

Your heart almost stopped when you tumbled down each step, getting closer and closer to the ground. You closed your eyes in attempt to ready yourself for whatever pain awaited you, but it never came. Opening them back up slowly, They widened in surprise. Soul had his arms wrapped around you, saving you from breaking every bone in your body. Although, the more details you took in, realization hit. You accidently knocked into him, causing the both you to fall on the ground, you laying on top of the white haired male.

"I-I'm so sorry!" You stuttered and glanced at his face in embarrassment. Soul held his signature smirk, which made you blush almost ALL the time. "You've gotta be more careful {name}." He grinned. You nodded and chuckled nervously, before getting off of Soul. His arm stopped, he then grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down.

"Hey {name}"

"Y-Yeah"

"Remind me to thank Maka and Liz."

You raised a brow, "What do you-"You were interrupted by him crashing his lips onto yours. At First you were taken back by this, but you soon melted into the kiss. You pulled back for air, and he smiled, "I really like you {name}." You smiled in return, "I relay like you too Soul." He placed his forehead against yours, and whispered, "Will you be mine?"

"Of course"

_Who knew being a klutz would pay off in the end?_

* * *

Do you guy's want more? :3


	2. Hair Problems- Death The Kid

Request from Officially - Mrs .Trancy

ENJOY

* * *

"C'mon Kid! Just a few more minutes!" You begged as you scanned your appearance in the bathroom mirror for the eighth time. "{NAME}! We have to go or we're going to be late! …again" He yelled back. You've spent the past forty minutes in the bathroom, trying to get your hair perfectly symmetrical. Key word: Trying.

Every time you went to fix something, a strand would move around or not budge at all. Liz had told you several times that you looked fine, but you wanted to be perfect. Truth be told, you had a tiny crush on Kid, and no one even knew about it. And you were planning to keep it that way. You felt that you needed to impress him by having everything symmetrical. "{NAAAAME}!" Kid whined and you finally gave up, walking out the living room to see two very impatient people and Patty complaining that she was bored.

You slumped both shoulders with your head down in defeat and exclaimed, "I can't get my stupid hair right" Liz sighed in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me! You've been in there for over half an hour just to fix your damn hair?!" "It needed to be perfectly symmetrical and I still can't get it to stay!" You snapped back.

"God you're as bad as Kid…" She grumbled and grabbed onto Patty's arm, we'll be waiting outside." You rolled your eyes and glanced in one of the mirrors in the room that were hanging on the wall. "What were you trying to fix?" Kid asked.

"My hair isn't perfectly symmetrical. It isn't even symmetrical at all! It's garbage!" You pouted. Kid chuckled and you raised a brow, "What's so funny?"

"You" He replied. 'Whaaaat?' You asked yourself in confusion. He gripped your writs gently and tucked a lock of your {h/c} hair behind your ear. "W-What are you doing?" You asked. He leaned in close by your ear and whispered, "You're already perfectly." You felt heat rise into your flaming cheeks and bit your bottom lip.

He chuckled once again and took your chin in his hand, "You're absolutely symmetrical to me, and you always have been. Never once have I seen you and less beautiful." He gently brushed his on yours and you almost instantly melted into it.

"I love Kid."

"I love you too, {name}"


	3. Make It Better- Black Star

I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is late my sister was trying all week to make her own fanfiction account so I didn't have access to the computer {which I had the chapter saved into} and it wasn't in my doc manager so I could just upload from any device

anyway enough of that

ENJOY

* * *

"{Name}?" You heard a familiar voice enter you dorm. You were in the middle of making dinner, but you were already bored from doing so. "Yeah?" You replied, walking into the living room. At your doorstep stood Tsubaki holding a bloody Black*Star. You sighed, "Bring him in and set him on the couch, I'll be back in a bit." Tsubaki nodded, and placed him gently down. He groaned in pain as she gently touched his roughed up knuckles.

You returned a few minutes later with bandages, Neosporin, a towel, and a glass of water. "I swear Black Star, you can't go one damn day without fighting everyone you come across!" You grumbled and sat beside the bleeding male. "You're bloodying up my couch too…" You whispered to yourself before taking ahold of his hands. He hissed when you rubbed the scrapes with the towel lightly, trying to remove most of the blood.

You need to be more careful Black Star." Tsubaki warned as you finished bandaging his left knuckle. He nodded and rolled his eyes, causing you to sigh, "Tsubaki, could you go to the store for me real quick and pick up some peroxide?" "P-Peroxide? What the hell is that?!" Black Star asked while squirming around. She chuckled and nodded, leaving you and the fighting crazed boy alone in the dorm.

You reached for his other hand when he glanced at you with a disappointed look in his eyes. You raised a brow, "What?" "Can't you do something else then use that Neosporin stuff or whatever?" He questioned. You chuckled slightly, "What do want me to do? Kiss it to make it feel better?" He blushed and looked away. "Oh so you **do **want me to kiss it?" You smiled while rolling you {e/c} orbs and bent down to kiss the wounds. Smirking as his blush continued to deepen, he frowned when you stopped.

You chuckled, "Maybe there's something else I need to fix." "W-What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. You smirked and kissed his busted lip, "Turn the bloody frown upside down." He smiled and pulled you into his lap, "Thank you {name}." You nodded, "Not a problem. But, you still have to rub the blood stains off my couch." Giving him a kiss on his cheek, You returned to making dinner.


	4. Since We Met- Hiro

Request from Blackcloud loves 1D

ENJOY

* * *

You walked along the hall, looking at everyone pass by you. None of them really noticed you, you felt invisible to everyone. Well **almost** everyone. There was one person you knew that would miss you if you were gone, that person was your meister, Hiro. He felt the same way as you, he was alone too. Sure you had some friends like Black*Star, Maka, Kid and their weapons, but Hiro was your only true friend.

You looked ahead and saw the same group of students ask another 'favor' of Hiro. It made you sick just to watch them use Hiro like that. You clenched your fists and walked up to them. "He isn't your servant SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" You said firmly.

"Well look here. If it isn't Hiro's little **girlfriend** {name}" one of the guys from the group taunted.

"Why did you choose Hiro anyways? He's a screw up." another said.

"You could have settled for someone better…" One of them put an arm around your shoulders as you glared at him.

"Maybe I didn't want to." You replied, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. "Come on Hiro!" You yelled as you grabbed his wrist and ran in the other direction. You both stopped by a wall to hide. "Where the hell did they go?!" One of them yelled. They started to bicker but soon left. You and Hiro started laughing and sat down.

"This reminds me of when we first met." He said with a smirk. You chuckled and replied "I didn't forget you know…"

~Flashback~

_You walked up the stairs and observed your surroundings. 'So this is the DWMA.' you thought walking into the school. "Hi! You must be new here." you heard a girl say {you soon known her to be Maka}. You didn't really pay attention to her; you just stared at an attractive boy. "Who's he?" You asked. The girl frowned and replied flatly "That's Hiro." You walked up to him, glaring at the group of students. One looked over at you._

_"Hey beautiful. You new here? I can show you around" he said. You rolled your eyes at his attempt of flirting. "No thanks. I came to ask why you're bulling him." You said emotionless. "Why does it matter? Do you like him or something?" another one asked. "Besides, we're just asking him to do us a favor sweetheart." One said putting his arm around your waist. You glared and punched him in the gut._

_"Why you little…" They all tried to grab you but you ran as fast as you could and hid for some time. When they were gone you got out of your hiding place and ran into the boy again._

_He smiled at you "I wanted to say thank you for trying to stick up for me." His smile turned into a sad one. "Nobody has ever done that for me." You smiled back "No problem. I'm {name} by the way." His smile returned as he shook your hand. "I'm Hiro."_

~End~

Ever since that day you and Hiro had been partners. During the few months you were with him, you started to develop feelings for him. Although you figured he didn't have the same feelings.

"{Name}!" Your thoughts were interrupted by Hiro poking you gently on the head. "Sorry…" You muttered. "{Name}… I have something to tell you" he said looking down. You nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Ever since that day you've been my only friend… I've really liked you ever since that day…" he trailed off.

You felt your face start to heat up. "I-I like you t-too Hiro" you stuttered, suddenly you felt Hiro's smooth lips crash onto yours. Without thinking, not even once, you meted into the kiss.

"Go Hiro! I knew you'd get her!" you quickly parted and looked over at a very satisfied Black*Star and a soft smiling Tsubaki. You rolled your eyes and looked back at Hiro.

"Will you be my girlfriend {name}?" He asked shyly. You grinned and nodded quickly, kissing him once more


	5. Stormy Nights- Soul Eater Evans 2

OMFG

I apologize for not updating for this long it will definitely not happen again (not a promise)

Sharing a computer with two other siblings plus my family that came over for summer vacation and then school starting and finding some time for privacy is **very** hard

I missed writing for you guys so much

I hope this won't be cheesy to you guys

_ENJOY :3_

* * *

BOOM!

You nearly jumped out of your skin as the thunder roared from outside. Covering your face from the bright flashes of lightning coming through the small window. You had to admit. You were absolutely terrified of storms. This morning, when you learned about the oncoming downpour, you freaked and told Maka. She said you were going to be fine, but it still worried you.

"Was that {name}?" Soul asked Maka from the other room. She gasped, I completely forgot! Soul, please go and calm her down while I go get something!" He raised a brow, "What do you mean?" "She just needs someone with her right now and I need to go get something! Will you please just listen to me?" She begged. He sighed, but nodded. Maka smiled and rushed off. Soul silently went to your room and knocked gently on the door.

"{Name}?" You heard his soothing voice from the outside of the door. "S-Soul?" You stuttered. He opened the door slowly, revealing himself .You blushed and looked away, for he was wearing his pajama pants and no shirt. He chuckled, and then turned serious, "Are you okay?" He noticed the small droplets streaming down your cheeks and walked over to pull you into a hug.

"I-I-AHH!" You yelped as you heard anther crack of thunder. Soul began to caress your hair, slowly calming your trembling body. "What's the matter? It's just a little storm." He whispered. You cried into his chest more then he lifted your chin up with his fingers, "I-I'm scared Soul…" He smiled lightly, "But you're not alone anymore. There's nothing to be afraid of. Soul kissed your forehead, causing your blush to deepen.

"It can't hurt you." He said one last time before kissing you gently on the lips you shocked at first, but soon realized that what he said was true. When you were with him, nothing seemed to scare you. You melted into the kiss, which lasted a few more moments before you both pulled away for air. "I love Soul." You said with shaky breaths. 'I love you too {name}." He replied before smirking. You raised a brow, "What?"

"You gotta stop being so scared. it's not cool"

* * *

Like I said hope it wasn't cheesy for a long awaited update

Now I'm even more sorry b/c I **cannot** accept any request for the time being until further notice [UGGHHHH I need to be more organized like my sister] AND I don't even know when I'm able to update again [but it be as long as the last time] ALSO for the scare of this story being discontinued the reason is I wasn't getting any requests for this story and I had no idea on who to do next

I changed my mind with a little push from you guys and some ideas

And as for the CreepyPasta story DO NOT WORRY I'll get to your requests done ASAP

So thx for staying and reading my authors note and gud-bye


End file.
